Acting Like You
by BlueBleedingHeart
Summary: "Mikan Sakura's partner is… NATSUME HYUUGA!" The piece of paper shouted.  Natsume smirked at this but hid it under his bangs. 'Thank you, Hotaru' he said mentally. Please read! NxM! One-shot!


Mikan and Natsume: Don't read it we beg you!

Tami-chan: *glares* look I really work hard on this! So you two should shut up or I'll give you really embarrassing moments next time.

Mikan: Like what?

Natsume: Tch. Whatever. I'm going back to my room.

Tami-chan: like giving Natsume a pink puffy dress.

Mikan: haha… It's ok just write it…

Tami-chan: You really are stupid. Of course I won't embarrass Natsume without embarrassing you too.

Mikan: *gulp* You Don't Own Gakuen Alice! I love Higuchi! She never did that to me!

Tami-chan: Well at least I'm not dumb.

**

* * *

**

Acting Like You

"We're gonna have another project." Narumi announced with a smile plastered on his face.

Some acted positively. (Some: Yuu, Mikan, Anna, Nonoko, Koko)

Others acted negatively. (Others: Hotaru, Natsume, Sumire, levitation guy)

Most of them just weren't listening to even know how to react. (Example: Ruka-finding rabbit)

"Great! Another project from Homo-sensei!" Natsume said in a low voice, which he thought no one would hear. But Mikan, being his seatmate, heard this. That's how he got a well-deserved punch from Mikan.

"You will work by pairs. You will pick a name from this hat. And remember, this is no ordinary hat, Hotaru invented it. The paper inside is completely blank, well; at least I think it is. And when you hold the paper it will choose someone you really know well. You are going to act like this person. You are to highlight his or her flaws, strengths and personality. There are two pieces of paper that has the word 'inspector'. They will make sure everyone acts. Take this seriously for you might be a very important part of this person's life in the future." Narumi further explained.

"Wow. Who knew Narumi could be so-"Mikan started, thinking of the best word to finish her sentence.

"Poetic?" Yuu asked.

"Deep?" Nonoko asked.

"Inspiring?" Anna asked.

"Predictable?" Hotaru asked. Wait, Hotaru was listening to their conversation? She would usually take out her baka gun and shoot them for not listening to the discussion. Well, this was a first.

"Gay?" Natsume asked, no, wait, scratch that, stated.

Everyone threw questioning looks at Natsume.

"What? Is it wrong to join a conversation for once?" Natsume questioned.

When Mikan was about to say something, she was cut off by Narumi who said, "Mikan, it seems that you would want to say something. Why not be the first to pick from the hat?"

She walked towards Narumi. He held out the hat and Mikan got one.

She slowly read the name. Her eyes grew wider. Her mouth fell open, not being to say anything for once.

She looked at the paper once more. She saw that there was a mouth on the paper. She looked over to where Hotaru was. The group that Hotaru was talking to covered their ears.

3…

2…

1…

"Mikan Sakura's partner is… NATSUME HYUUGA!" The piece of paper shouted.

Natsume smirked at this but hid it under his bangs. 'Thank you, Hotaru' he said mentally.

**Flashback:**

"_Hotaru, can you build me a special hat?" Narumi asked._

_Hotaru surprisingly nodded. "Give me the details and 10,000 rabbits." She said with a blank expression on her face._

"_It's for the project, Hotaru." He said. Narumi thought this will get him out of paying._

"_I wasn't asking, Narumi! Just give me the details and cash! I have my next class, you know!" she said getting a bit impatient. He obediently gave the details and cash to Hotaru._

_She left the classroom. When she was walking down the hallways, she sensed someone was following her. She turned around and saw Natsume smirking._

"_What do you want, Hyuuga?" She asked him._

"_I heard there was going to be a project. Is it paired?"Natsume asked_

"_Yes. If you want to be paired with Mikan, that's going to have a price." She stated seeing her pupils turn into cash signs._

_How much you ask? Well let's say his dream of having a car was again oh so far away._

**End of flashback…**

Mikan was walking towards her seat. Nonoko and Anna talked to her regarding the partner thing.

Hotaru passed Natsume a note that said:

_Hey Hyuuga! Do you really think I paired you up with Mikan? If you do then, you're a complete baka yourself, just like the person you're in love with. It's completely faith that you two always end up together._

_-Hotaru Imai_

Natsume wrote back saying:

_Give me back my money!_

_-Natsume Hyuuga_

Hotaru passed a piece of paper again. It said:

_No! Do you want me to tell Narumi that I made a mistake in the invention and fix it. Then I'll pair up Ruka and MIkan? Ruka+Mikan= Rukan too bad for Natsume+Mikan= Natsumikan_

_Bwahahah!_

_-Hotaru Imai_

Natsume wrote again:

_Tch. Keep the money. Who even made those names they are so lame! Well, except for Natsumikan it's pure genius. Don't they have Hotaru+Ruka as well? Hotaru+ Ruka= Rutaru_

_-Natsume Hyuuga_

'I saw Natsume and Hotaru pass notes to each other, are they having a relationship? Oh God, I hope not. It would break my heart in pieces.' Mikan thought to herself.

"What's wrong guys? Why are you staring at each other?" Mikan asked, hiding her jealousy. How stupid can she get?

"Oh, nothing Mikan. And we're not staring. It's called glaring." Hotaru explained. Mikan didn't believe her though.

"Natsume, what happened?" she asked specifically Natsume this time.

"Nothing. I was just telling her that her invention sucks." Natsume said.

"Why? Because you don't want me to be your partner and have her to be your partner?" she asked while pointing her index finger at Hotaru. She sat down, crying while the others picked from the hat. Hotaru went in front to pick. They were alone at the back. Natsume waited until they were alone to apologize to Mikan

"Mikan…" whispered Natsume.

Mikan glanced at him and returned to facing the desk.

"Mikan, I'm sorry. I'm sorry for not telling you what really happened. Do you want to know?" Natsume asked.

Mikan stared at him with her big brown eyes. She nodded to signal Natsume to continue.

He told her about what he heard. And that he bribed Hotaru to pair them up. Hotaru, however, didn't do it anyways but kept the money. Then she told him it was fate. He also told her that Hotaru doen't want to give back the money. And how he thought Natsumikan was pure genius.

She stopped crying. She giggled and said, "You just said that Natsumikan is pure genius."

Wow. Why did Mikan remember that specific data? Well, we all know, right?

Natsume blushed but covered it with his bangs.

Everyone was done picking their partners. Yuu raised a hand.

"Yes Yuu?" Narumi asked wandering what the boy was going to ask.

"Narumi-sensei, how are we going to perform?" Yuu asked.

"Oh yes. Thank you for reminding me. You will be wearing monitoring bracelets for three days. It will send a shock wave throughout your body if you act like yourself. It also takes away your alice and lends it to your partner. Don't worry Natsume, the power will be coming from the bracelet, not your lifespan." Narumi explained while posting the partners on the board. (The hat printed it)

Partners

Mikan- Natsume

Hotaru- Ruka

Sumire-Koko

Anna- Nonoko (no one said it should be a girl and boy)

Etc…

Inspectors

Yuu Tobita

Luna Koizumi

"Yuu and Luna, please distribute the bracelets. And please make sure that it is locked to their wrists.

(Let's pretend Luna isn't a b*tch)

After classes, under the Sakura tree:

"This project sucks." Mikan said in a cool voice.

"Why would you say that?" Natsume said. She got out a paper and wrote**: **_**Because it sounds like something you would say. Oh and Natsume, if I call you ugly, don't take it seriously. I don't think you're ugly. I just need it for the sake of passing…**_

After giving the note to Natsume, she walked away. He frowned and shouted. "Hey stop! You always do this to me! Then, he ran after her. She got pissed by this. But she ignored him. Running away wasn't what Natsume would do.

They reached Mikan's room. "Bye-bye Mikan-chan!" Natsume said with a small smile. They were shocked by what Natsume said. But Mikan just went inside her room trying to act as cool as possible.

'Why did I do that? I looked so stupid!' was what he was saying to himself inside his room. It was alright doing this because he was acting like Mikan, partly that is.

'Why did he do that? He was acting, right? Yes, of course he was acting, he wasn't shocked, right?' Mikan was mentally convincing herself.

The density of the both continued until Narumi's class.

Mikan forgot about everything when she woke up, but the density was still there.

Narumi said, "I will be giving you important phrases that may even help you in your life. For every action, there is an opposite and equal reaction. Opposites attract. Do unto others what you want others to do unto you."

"I understand everything clearly now. When I was acting negatively, you reacted positively. The second is confidential. And I acted negatively because it felt so weird when you were acting like me." Mikan said trying to explain what happened.

"When did you start being so smart, baka?" Ruka asked trying to be Hotaru.

"Whatever." Mikan replied. Ruka's heart was breaking at this point. Where was the Mikan he knew? Oh yeah, right, she was acting like Natsume.

Natsume raised his hand.

"Yes? Natsume?" he was shocked that Natsume was participating.

"I have a request. Can you all call me Mikan Hyuuga? And call her (pointing a finger at Mikan) Natsume Sakura." Everyone in class sweat- dropped. " And can you give me a female's uniform. And give Natsume Sakura, over there, a male's uniform. Oh, and to really get to character, can we exchange rooms." He showed a smirk on his face.

"Oh, good idea Na-… I mean Mikan Hyuuga! Everyone give your stars to your partners." He said with a smile, as he rushed to the door to get uniforms.

"Everyone, I am going to distribute the new uniforms. Natsume-san get your uniform." the real Mikan stood up and went in front. She got the uniform without saying a word.

"Mikan-san get your uniform. And please meet me after class." Narumi told the real Natsume. Natsume went in front and got his new uniform. "Thank you!" He shouted.

He gave the others their uniforms. The bell rang and everyone else went outside to talk to their friends or fix their bags as to they are going to another room.

Natsume stayed behind.

"Why did you let me stay, Narumi-sensei?" he questioned Narumi.

"Why do you want us to call you Mikan Hyuuga. You know she'll get mad at you as soon as this project ends.

"Narumi-sesei? May I act as my own just to explain it to you? It's really a Natsume act." Natsume asked. Narumi nodded and deactivated the bracelet.

"You want to know the reason, huh? It's like this, I want Mikan to figure out that I'm trying to send a message here. I want her to get used to her future name. Mikan Sakura Hyuuga." He explained with a smirk shown on his face.

"Natsume, you think she'll figure it out?" Narumi asked.

"I saw her figure out what your little phrases meant. She applied it to what had happened yesterday. Don't ask what it was." He said.

He went back to his special star room. He knew that Mikan's room was as big because she was also a special star since they had a new principal. And their new principal was Yuka, the mother of Mikan.

After 2 days…

"Class, please get the taped keys under your desk and unlock your bracelets." Narumi announced rather sadly because he really had fun watching them, especially Mikan Hyuuga.

"Please write what you learned from our project." They all finished it quickly as to how boring writing is. They knew Narumi would give them a surprise. As they passed their papers, they grinned with excitement.

"I bet you know that I was going to give a surprise. We're going to have a dinner in class. So, everyone look your best tomorrow!" He said leaving the classroom to have the rest of the day free.

Next day…

"Thanks for the makeover, Anna and Nonoko!" Mikan said as she stared at her reflection in the huge mirror of her room.

She was wearing a pink dress with black flower patterns that fell just above the knees. She had a black belt tied around her waist. She had white tights on and black high heels. Her hair was tied in a messy bun that was held up by a silver ribbon. She had lip gloss which made her lips shine. (she didn't need lip stick for the color of her lips were perfect. Her cheeks had a little blush on that made it light pink. Her eyelids were covered with slight amount of glitters. She also had a hint of mascara on. And she bought a silver necklace with diamonds on them. It hung around her neck beautifully.

" No problem, Mikan! That's what friends are for." The both said in chorus.

Meanwhile in Natsume's room.

"Thanks Ruka. I owe you one." He said smirking at his own reflection.

He was wearing black pants. He had a long-sleeved polo shirt. He folded the sleeves and unbuttoned the two top-most buttons to give it the 'Natsume touch'. He had a loose red necktie around his collar. His hair was as messy as usual. And his face as handsome as expected.

You must be wandering why he thanked Ruka. It's because he (Natsume) was wearing his (Ruka's) clothes.

They went to the classroom and the girls were drooling over them. Well, all except two, Mikan and Hotaru. Mikan was in the restroom though.

The classroom was amazing. There were pink and blue balloons everywhere. There was a chandelier in the middle of the ceiling. The desks were not inside the classroom. There were tables everywhere that were set for only two. Each table was covered with a white cloth and had a flower at the center.

More and more of their classmates arrived. Narumi stayed in the middle and said, "I will announce the best pair. The pair that presented exemplary performance in acting like each other. And the best pair is…" He waited for 15 seconds.

"Mikan Sakura and Natsume Hyuuga!" Narumi finally blurted out.

Mikan was frozen to where she stood, not believing what she was hearing.

Natsume walked up to her and offered his arm, a slight blush evident on his cheeks. He wore his rare smile that no one but Mikan saw it. She happily accepted his offer and held tightly to it.

They went to the middle and Narumi told them to sit at the center table.

(If you're asking… Luna and Yuu sat together)

They ate crab, spaghetti, lasagna or anything you would want to eat. (Thanks to Hotaru's invention)

After they ate, Natsume stood up and gave Mikan a note. He walked out and went somewhere.

It said:

_Mikan,_

_Please meet me at OUR Sakura tree in 5 minutes. I'll be waiting for you._

_Love, _

_Natsume_

Her cheeks were no longer light pink, they were bright red due to the words: Love, Natsume.

She hurriedly stood and went to THEIR Sakura tree.

She arrived their but couldn't find him. "Pst." She heard someone call from above her.

She looked up and saw the person she was looking for. He helped her climb up.

"Remember the time you and I were at the top of this exact same Sakura tree?" Natsume asked a blush crept to their faces.

Mikan giggled and said, "Yes. It was my first real kiss."

"It was also my first, you know." Natsume confessed.

"Yes, I know." Mikan said.

"You're becoming a smart young lady, Mikan Sakura. Or should I say Mikan Sakura Hyuuga." He said with a smirk.

"You're mine now. I won't let anyone else have you, or else they should say their last prayers." He continued, not letting the smirk on his face fade away.

"Do you promise to marry me when we graduate from this academy?" He said while holding Mikan's hand.

"Yes. I promise." Mikan said with a blush and a smile on her face.

Natsume slipped on a ring to her right ring finger. The ring was silver with the word: Natsumikan carved on the surface.

She looked at it and kissed Natsume on the cheek.

3…

2…

1…

NATSUME KISSED MIKAN!

When they pulled away, Natsume said in a low voice, "We're exact opposites. Opposites attract. But we have one thing in common, we both love each other. But I really enjoyed acting like you, Mikan Sakura Hyuuga."

With that, Natsume kissed Mikan AGAIN!

They walked to the classroom hand in hand. All their classmates saw this and concluded that they were dating. This was proven when she waved her right hand, unaware that the ring was there.

But they should give Narumi some appreciation. He brought Mikan to the academy. He made them partners. He gave paired activities. All this was never going to be possible without him.

"Kiss her!" they said repeatedly.

Then they did.

Natsume kissed Mikan for the third time of the night.

LOVE IS BLIND, even if you have nothing in common with the person, you have no choice but to love that person.

* * *

Please review! Thanks for reading!


End file.
